


Memory

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, WidowReaper Week, i have no idea how to write dance scenes i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: The music started, a piano faintly playing in the distance. The two figures approached each other, linking their hands together as they started dancing.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction for Widowreaper Week 2017, day 3 - Intimacy

The two stood on the opposite sides of the dark hall. Both in beautiful outfits. Reaper in a black suit, a scarlet tie around his neck, one of the few ocassions when he didn’t have his mask, Widowmaker wearing a long ball dress, black with crimson sequins shimmering in the moonlight, constistent on the top and getting more sparse closer to the bottom. 

The music started, a piano faintly playing in the distance. The two figures approached each other, linking their hands together as they started dancing.

Their movements were synced together perfectly. They slowly moved across the ballroom, just the two of them. Light footsteps echoing across the room. Their bodies spinning and turning to the rhytm of the music.

They separated just to reunite a moment later. Gabriel lifted Amelie and started spinning while she arched her back and threw back her hands. He put her down and put one hand on her back and held her hand with the other. They marched before turning and going in the opposite direction. Reaper knelt down and raised Widowmaker’s hand as she walked around him. He stood up and they touched their right hands and started walking in circles, changing their hands occasionally. He spinned her again while she leaned back. Not losing balance even once.

The scene really looked magical. Two cold-blooded killers dancing elegantly and gracefully during the midnight. In a hall full of beautiful paintings and glass chandeliers, with giant windows covered by wine red curtains. The moon peeking through one of them.

They danced for a few more moments and as the music stopped Widowmaker was leaning back, almost touching the floor while Reaper was above her, holding her waist. They were both panting and looking into each other’s eyes before they kissed in the middle of the hall. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr : http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
